ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shrek: Day in a Life of an Ogre (2016)
Shrek and Fiona are invited to Far Far Away by King Arthur and his future bride, Guinevere, but when his sister, Morgaine le Fey and nephew, Mordred arrive, she plans to overthrow her brother, because of their family choosing him over her, and the only way to get Shrek and Fiona out of the way, is to trick them and get them to argue. Premieres May 27, 2016 Characters *Shrek (Mike Meyers) - is tricked by Morgaine (in the guise of Fiona) that he is a big fat ogre head but wasn't decieved, in the end, reunites with Fiona, and makes sure Morgaine never lies ever again! *Fiona (Cameron Diaz) - is tricked by Morgaine (in the guise of Shrek) that she is better off with Prince Charming but knew better, and that he is a big fat ogre, in the end, She states to Morgaine "if you pull a stunt like this on us Ogres ever again, it's to the tower with you!" *Donkey (Eddie Murphy) - near the end, he and Puss realized what Morgaine had done, they tried to tell Shrek and Fiona, but were knocked out by Mordred, awakens to see everything is a OK! *Fergus (Daniel Radcliffe) - Shrek's son, in the end, Goes off to FairyTale University, to learn to be a sorcerer! *Farkle (Jonah Hill) - Shrek's son, in the end, Dances to the Bagpipes! *Felicia (Emma Stone) - Shrek's daughter, falls in love with a human named Humperdink, near the end, she asks Merlin to turn her human, so she can live happily ever after with Humperdink, she was crying because Shrek angrily scared off Humperdink to leave his daughter alone, she talked with him, and showed him a poem, with Fiona's curse, in the end, understands why Shrek is so defensive, and reunites with Humperdink! *Prince Humperdink (Andrew Garfield) - human and Felicia's love interest, he has the same tone as Jonathan from Hotel Transylvania, in the end, reunites with Felicia! *Dragon - in the end, eats Mordred! *Debbie (Kyla Pratt) - Donkey's daughter, in the end, sleeps under the trees while Shrek and Fiona return home! *Parfiet (Orlando Brown) - Donkey's son, in the end, is seen jazzing with the Three Little Pigs! *Peanut (Tyler James Williams) - Donkey's son, in the end, leaves for schooling in Puff's academy! *Bananas (Corbin Bleu) - Donkey's son, in the end, goes go find a job in Far Far Away! *Coco (Marlon Wayans) - Donkey's son, in the end, goes to find a new friend in In Particular! *Eclair (Raven Symone) - Donkey's daughter, in the end, gets a job at the Poison Apple! *Puss in Boots (Antonio Banderas) - near the end, he and Donkey discover what Morgana did, they would tell Shrek and Fiona, but are knocked out by Mordred, in the end, wake up and see everything OK. *Pinocchio (Cody Cameron) - in the end, makes a club called "Monstro"! *Gingy (Conrad Vernon) - in the end, becomes Pinocchio's co-worker! * The Muffin Man (Conrad Vernon) - he works as a new cook at the castle. *The Big Bad Wolf (Aron Warner) - in the end, finally gets some sleep! *The Three Little Pigs (Cody Cameron) - in the end, enter Show buis! *The Three Blind Mice (Christopher Knights and Simon J. Smith) - in the end, also enters Show Buis! *King Arthur (Justin Timberlake) - the king of Far Far Away, in the end, informs that Ogres are now part of the kingdom! *Guinevere (Miranda Cosgrove) - the future queen of Far Far Away, in the end, agrees with Arthur! *Merlin (Eric Idle) - aids Arthur on his battle against Morgaine, in the end, goes in retirement! *Morgaine le Fey (Helena Bonham Carter) - the main antagonist, her goal is to rule over the whole Fairytale world, in the end, was defeated by Fiona, and was turned into an Ogre! *Mordred (Eddie Izzard) - the secondary antagonist, Morgaine's son, in the end, gets eaten by Dragon! Category:20th Century Fox films Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Sequels